<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider by Mlep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057670">Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep'>Mlep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spiders, There isn't much to tag, They love eachother but scaring people is fun too, sry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Entity seemed to be a huge fan of spiders and spider-like things, so it was no wonder when the little black arachnids started crawling about the realm. What was to be questioned, however, was how fearful the great Michael Myers was towards the little things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Quentin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm lazy and do my writing at night, my beta'er needs sleep. I gave them a break from my bs and let them sleep. I'm behind for a good reason kinda, I'm still generally an asshole, treat your beta'ers well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never, and probably won’t ever, be afraid of spiders. They were not only fascinating and elegant, but they also minded their own business while keeping the pesky insect population down. Heck, one could say I actually enjoyed their existence. A number of my teammates, however, felt the exact opposite. </p><p>“Eww!!! Ew ew ew, get it away!! David you fucker!!”</p><p>“ Aww come, tha’ little guy’s not tha bad!”</p><p>“I said get it away!! Laurie fuckin’ stab him please!!”</p><p>I’m too tired for this. But it is a bit much. Ever since the little arachnids started crawling out of the woods, David has gone around finding out who was afraid of them and who wasn’t. Now he went around tormenting everyone who was afraid any chance he got, well except for Dwight, for obvious reasons. It was actually really starting to piss me off. The survivors’ campground was constantly filled with screams, yelling, and laughter. I just needed some sleep, and there was only one way to get it, successfully anyway.</p><p>I open my eyes and sit up, stretching. Claudette and I were currently trying to get some much-needed R&amp;R before the commotion started back up again. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes as I stood up to take my leave. The only problem is, Haddonfield is on the opposite side of the campgrounds, meaning I would have to walk through all the fighting to avoid having to walk around the whole campground. I sigh as I pass a quickly retreating Jake, who gave me a peeved look before disappearing to where I had come from. </p><p>When I entered the main clearing, I found David with a particularly large spider in his hand and Meg with a very long, thick, stick. Laurie and Nea are on one of the logs watching the events play out, neither were bothered much by the presence of the arachnids. </p><p>“David!” I had had enough of the large Brit’s bullshit, and honestly, the tarantula he was holding was kinda pretty.</p><p>He turns to look at me with a huge grin on his face, his moment of distraction, however, gave Meg a free hit on the back of his head. As he turned back around to chew her out for the unfair hit I quickly managed to scare the fuzzy creature into my hands. He snaps back around to yell at me for taking his weapon but receives multiple hits this time all over his exposed back. I, not wanting to be present for the fight about to break out, high-tail it into the woods with my new companion. </p><p>It’s quite the trek but I manage to get to Haddonfield all right and in one piece. Taking any trip into the darkness outside the firelight is always dangerous. The killers owned the domain of shadows leaving us only a little portion of the Entity’s realm for us. Sure we tried burning down the forest to provide light, and maybe to rebel a little bit against our oppressor, but it had never worked. They may look like trees but they sure as Hell didn’t burn like them.  </p><p>As dirt turned to pavement, houses began looming up out of the dense fog. I noticed, whilst being escorted around the killer realms, that the domains of the stealth killers usually had a great deal more fog about them. It was kinda eerie, but knowing Michael was around was actually quite comforting, also my boyfriend couldn’t be killed so there was no reason to be afraid. Well, unless some other killer found me first, but that didn’t happen often. </p><p>I was really excited to see Michael, well I usually was, but this time I had something to show him. Usually, when I found something new or of interest, I would take it so Michael could see it too. The Entity’s realm was… dull, to say the least, so anything new that was discovered or made needed to be shared with everyone. The little things are the new joys of our lives. This time, however, I had something living to show him. Sure, they were all over the realm by now, spawning from who knows where, but this one was particularly special. In real life, I had only ever seen a few tarantulas, but never one that was blue. Not only that, but this one seemed particularly friendly. </p><p>The spider in question had since found a place to rest, tucked behind the collar of my jacket. I wish I had some way of containing it so maybe I could keep it as a pet. Maybe if I was able to snag some glass while in trial I could try to construct something, but I doubt any of my friends would want to spider-sit. Speaking of taking care of an animal, what did these little guys feed off of? Or were they just like us, never needing to eat whilst in this realm. That would make keeping him… her? … a lot easier. Now that they were close to my face I could get a better look at them. Only certain large spider types have specific coloring indicating the gender, but one sure way to tell the gender of any spider is a size comparison; females were always noticeably bigger than the males. </p><p>Suddenly, I feel a large hand settle on my shoulder whirling me around to face whoever stopped me. The first few times I had come to visit, I had been scared shitless by Michael’s little greetings. If we were in trial at least you could hear him breathing, but he holds his breath outside of them just to get a rise out of me.  But it seems I scared the big guy too, for as soon as he looked at me he physically jumped back. </p><p>“Woah, hey Michael,” I smile up at the larger man with a furrow in my brows to silently ask him what was wrong. </p><p>I tried taking a step forward when he made no move to answer me, to which he took one back. I’ve always been a quick thinker, but no amount of mulling over the situation could get me to any sort of reasonable conclusion as to why the other was acting this way. It was when the fuzzy mess decided to begin making her way up my neck and onto my face that I realized.</p><p>Michael Audrey Myers, The Boogyman, and The Shape of the Entity’s realm was afraid of spiders.</p><p>I wanted to laugh so badly, but Michael was insecure and I didn’t want to hurt his feelings… I couldn’t laugh very much unless I wanted to have a mouth full of spider, that is. No, instead I decided to continue my advance, it was time to get back at him for all the times he’s scared me. Oh, the sweet revenge. I wanted to ask him if he was actually afraid of the dainty little creatures, but instead I just slowly made my approach. </p><p>Well, I guess I can’t be too mad at David anymore, scaring people was kinda fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>